Prometheus class
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- The Prometheus class was the culmination of a long-term project initiated sometime in the early 24th century. At the time of the prototype's initial launch, only four people in the entire Federation had been trained to operate the starship. Even now, the ship is operated in relatively small numbers. Equipped with a Multi-Vector Assault Mode, the Prometheus is a force to be reckoned with, despite its relatively small size. The Prometheus is focused more on tactical, much like its smaller companion, the Defiant class. However, unlike the Defiant, this ship is equipped with all the standard amenities. The Prometheus was also the first starship designed to posses ship-wide holographic systems. Ships of the class: *USS Prometheus NX-74913 *USS Cerberus (NCC-74914) (destroyed) *USS Athena (NCC-74915) *USS Heracles (NCC-74916) *USS Icarus (NCC-74996) *USS Hercules NCC-75642 (destroyed) *USS Cerberus NX-95560 *USS Phoenix NX-95561 *USS Hephaestus NCC-59650-A *USS Okinami NX-92888 (decommissioned) *USS Archeron NCC-92905 *USS Myrto NCC-93093 (destroyed) *USS Sarajevo NCC-93545 *USS Falkland NCC-94397 *USS Hestia NCC-97980 'Variants' 'Prometheus' The Prometheus, the first and most recognizable version of the class, entered active service sometime prior to 2376. Its first notable action was in the defense of Sol against the Borg sphere during Voyager's return. In subsequent years, the Prometheus has seen extensive service, most notably during the Klingon and Iconian Wars. Featuring its famous Multi-Vector Assault Mode, the Prometheus is capable of engaging a single target in a three-on-one attack, or multiple targets simultaneously. Unlike older ships with separation capability, each section of the Prometheus is capable of independant warp travel. 'Okinami' The Okinami project was intended to provide a new long-range attack platform with expanded scientific capabilities. The prototype, launched in 2413, was commanded by Captain Nyoko Honda. The testing phase lasted for just under a year, after which only the saucer section of the prototype was returned to Utopia Planetia following a now-classified incident. 'Cerberus' The Cerberus is even more streamlined than its Prometheus sister. With an almost dagger-like appearance, the Cerberus also conceals its nacelles inside extra armor plating, which lends it to a more tactical setting. 'Phoenix' In a slight departure from the Prometheus design, the Phoenix features more scientific-oriented capabilities. The nacelles are extended farther, which allows for a more stable warp field and matter collection where necessary, and the expanded hull allows for more comfortable amenities. However, this increased comfort does come at a cost: in its standard configuration, the Phoenix sacrifices its Multi-Vector capabilities to accomodate the added luxuries. 'Hephaestus' In an attempt to further simplify and streamline the Prometheus, designers removed extra amenities and compacted the hull into a much smaller profile. The end result was the Hephaestus, which offers a reduced target profile at the expense of standard amenities. Crew members who have served on this type have compared the experience to serving on the notably-spartan Defiant. 'Hestia' Originally intended as a direct upgrade for the Prometheus itself, the Hestia has a visibly altered appearance. The design makes more efficient use of internal space, which allows for a slightly more compact design without sacrificing the normal amenities. In addition, the alpha section's dorsal nacelle is now completely enclosed when not in use, meaning it is better protected against surprise attacks which would normally place the ship's warp capability in danger. 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' 'Deck Layout:' 'Propulsion Systems:' Warp Drive: *Primary Core: The Prometheus contains a rather unique warp core design. Due to the separating nature of the ship, the secondary hull does not have enough room for a full-sized core. To overcome this obstacle, a new core was designed that incorporated a three-chamber system. When combined, the larger primary chamber would contain the reaction. Just before separation, the primary chamber would be disengaged, and matter/antimatter would be instead shunted to the secondary chambers in the secondary and tertiary hulls. This is done within a matter of seconds, allowing the Prometheus to separate and recombine mid-flight without exiting warp. **Normal Cruise: Warp 8 **Maximum Cruise: Warp 9.9 **Maximum Rated: Warp 9.999 for 15 hours *Secondary Core: The Primary hull contains a small secondary warp core, which is powerful enough to power the primary hull at speed. This core can also be used to power the entire ship, but warp capability is severely limited in this case. The numbers below indicate the warp capability if the secondary core is used to power the entire ship: **Normal Cruise: Warp 5 **Maximum Cruise: Warp 6 **Maximum Rated: Warp 6.5 for 10 hours 'Tactical Systems:' 'Multi-Vector Assault Mode:' Similar to the Galaxy and Odyssey Saucer Separation, MVAM separates the ship into three distinct components. Each section is fully-armed and warp-capable, enabling the Prometheus to fight on three separate fronts, or from three separate vectors in a coordinated attack. 'Phaser Beam Emitters:' *Type XII Phaser arrays (x4 primary hull, x2 secondary hull, x2 tertiary hull) *Type XI Phaser Arrays (x3 primary hull, x4 secondary hull, x4 tertiary hull) 'Torpedo Launchers:' *Burst-fire Quantum Torpedo Launchers (x1 primary hull, x1 secondary hull) *Photon Torpedo / Probe Launcher (x1 tertiary hull) Deflector Shields: *Primary Deflector Array (tertiary hull *Secondary Deflector systems (Primary and tertiary hulls) *Regenerative shields 'Armor/Hull:' *Heavy Duranium / Tritaniun Hull *Ablative Armor 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' The Prometheus class contains three control centers, each on a separate section of the ship. Main and Secondary Engineering can also be used for control if necessary. 'Main Bridge' Located at the top of the Primary Hull (also called the Saucer Section), the Main Bridge is the primary control center of the ship when docked, and the control center for the Primary Hull when separated. When using the ship's computer for a coordinated attack, the Main Bridge also controls the Secondary and Tertiary hulls. 'Battle Bridge' Located on the upper deck of the Secondary Hull, the Battle Bridge (also called Secondary Control) is used only when separated, or if the Main Bridge has been disabled or compromised. This bridge features a more compact and stripped-down version of the main bridge, with seats and consoles for helm, tactical, operations, and engineering, with a center seat for a Commanding Officer. 'Auxilary Control' Located on an upper deck of the Tertiary Hull, Auxilary Control is used only when separated, or if the Main and Battle Bridges have been disabled or compromised. This room is little more than consoles, with space only for helm, operations, and tactical. 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- 'Prometheus-class Images:' File:????.jpg|Class picture1 File:????.jpg|Class picture2 File:????.jpg|Class picture3 Category:Federation Starship Classes